Yuuichi Ryouma (Fan-made Character)
Yuuichi Ryouma (優一龍馬 lit.Ryoma Yuichi) is a fan-made character made by PaoloArdena. (Please note that this character has a fan-made plot with real episodes.even if you search the episodes,you won't see him at all.) Appearance In the Original series,he is as small as Shinsuke and he has dark brown hair, and his skin is light brown,his eyes are full black (you can't see the whole eyes due to his hair). In GO Ryouma is the still the same small as Shinsuke and he has dark brown hair and his skin is a little more darker than the what it was .he also hears a green headband with a Red and a Yellow line on it. Personality In the original series,he was energetic,full of surprizes kid,althrough being just 4 years old,he seen to like trying doing big things,many times,he was able to be annoying by talking much,he is seen to be trying to use Spinning Shoot after he saw it once from Ichinose,allthrough his many tries,all of his tries ended to failure,his also revealed he wanted to be like Ichinose. In the GO Series,he is a bit more serious,since he is a 14 years old first year in Raimon Junior High (he is a first year due to that he lost one year in the elementary school),allthrough,as he said to Tenma and Shinsuke,he still wants to be like Ichinose Kazuya,He is not the same annoying as he was and he seems to care about everyone,when Endou Mamoru came to Raimon and became the coach,he said "Mamoru-senpai! Is it really you?!" which Endou replied by just laughing,which actually reavels that he still has a nice friendship with him.He also seems to like playing Minecraft. Plot (PLEASE NOTE:The plot is FAN-MADE,Not true.) Season 1:Football Frontier Arc He first appeared in Episode 12 searching around Teikoku's stadium and randomly encountering Kidou on his way,Ryouma was scared and he didn't say a word,Kidou just stared at him a little and then left him,Ryouma sighted and went to the stadium,he later appeared in Episode 13 watching the match in the gate that the 2 teams enter,he was shocked when Raimon tied the score and after their first goal he left the stadium saying "Raimon is going to win,I know they will!",he later appeared in Episode 18 chering for Raimon in the match and later,in Episode 19 ,he appeared watching Raimon's from far,when Ichinose used Spinning Shoot he was shown to be very surprized,In Episode 22 he appears at the Steel Tower Endou usually goes to train,he found the tire Endou is training with and dicided to train with it as well,but he wasn't so lucky and Endou,Kidou and Gouenji saw him when they went there,Kidou fastly remembered him and he asked what he is doing here,Ryouma,who was scared if something bad will happen to him,went two steps back,Endou asked him who he is,Ryouma said only his first name and that with many troubles,Kidou smiled to him and he said there is nothing to be afraid of,Ryouma said that he found the place randomly and he wanted to try to train with the tire,Endou said that he can join him,Gouenji and Kidou to training,Ryouma thanked them,they started training and when Ryouma shooted everyone was very surprized about it,after the training he didn't appear in anyother episodes of the first season. Season 2:Aliea Academy Arc In the Aliea Academy Arc he appeared only in two episodes,in Episode 64,watching the match inside the school under a tree and in Episode 65 where he encouraged Raimon shouting. Plot (GO) Not done yet! Hissatu *God Hand (Hissatu) (Green Version,Fan-fictions only) *Inazuma Ichi-go (Hissatu) (With Endou Mamoru or Matsukaze Tenma,fan-fictions only) *Spinning Shot (Hissatu) (Fan-fictions only,failed in fan-made anime) Category:Fan-made characters Category:Male Characters